


Make me purr

by Jane127



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Cat/Human Hybrids, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane127/pseuds/Jane127
Summary: - Can't you reach an agreement? Lix is calm and quiet.- The owner is adamant. And if I won't buy this apartment by the day after tomorrow, it would be sold to someone else. I don't know what to do, Chan.Jaebum looked devastated, and the Australian didn't know how he can help. He couldn't take the hybrid to his home so Im could buy his dream apartment, could he?





	Make me purr

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. And it's my first translation of my fic, so I'm a little scared about it. I hope it's not too bad.

When Jaebum called Chan asking if he doesn't mind him coming, Bang had suspected that something is wrong, cause his hyung's voice was filled with concern. That's why the Australian were waiting for his arrival with anticipation, and immediately went to the door, when he heard the door's bell. When Chris opened the door, he saw his friend and beside him - Felix, the hybrid that Im took from the shelter when Lix was a little kitten. Knowing that Jaebum thinks of the younger as his little brother, Chan wasn't surprised Im took the cat with him.  
\- Good morning, - Jaebum told when Bang let them into the apartment, Felix shy of his voice just looked up at Chris and smiled awkwardly.  
\- Good morning, - the Australian responded while closing the door and then led a friend and his pet to the living room. Chan proposed guests to sit, and they settled comfortably on the sofa: Jaebum sat and leaned back on the cushions, Lix laid on his back and folded hands on his stomach while his head was on his owner's lap. Chris sat at the other side of Im, looking at him with concern in his brown eyes. - Is everything okay?  
Jaebum sighed and shook his head, looking up at his friend. Im's hands were on the hybrid's head, scratching behind kitten ears and making Lix purr with closed eyes.  
\- Not exactly. Do you remember I told you about this apartment I want to rent and maybe buy in the future?  
\- Yeah, I do. Couldn't reach an agreement with the owner? - while he was concerned about hyung, Chris smiled, watching Felix's content facial expression.  
\- I could, and I did. Actually, I have enough savings to buy the apartment right now. And at a low price, because the owner leaves the country soon and needs to get reed of the apartment.  
\- Congrats! - Chan exclaimed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezing it a little. the Australian remembered how happy Jaebum was when he found the announcement of renting an apartment and knew how much his hyung wanted to move in the bigger one. - That's great! Why are you so upset?  
\- At the building's territory, you can't live with hybrids, - said Im quietly, looking down at Lix. Chris noticed the cat's ears drooped and his tail dropped next to the younger's hip fluttering a little from time to time.  
\- Oh, - Chan was surprised, he lowered his hand and suddenly understood why his friend's voice was so concerned while they were talking on the phone: the elder didn't know what to do probably for the first time in his life.  
\- You know I have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, but Felix... - Im's voice broke into a whisper. - I have raised him since he was a little kitten, I can't leave him just cause I can live in that apartment now.  
\- Can't you reach an agreement? - Chris asked, knowing how kind and sweet the hybrid is, and how he would never attack someone if he wasn't threatened. - Lix is calm and quiet.  
\- The owner is adamant. And if I won't buy this apartment by the day after tomorrow, it would be sold to someone else. I don't know what to do, Chan.  
Jaebum looked devastated, and the Australian didn't know how he can help. He couldn't take the hybrid to his home so Im could buy his dream apartment, could he?  
\- Okay, it may sound like a stupid idea, but you wouldn't need to leave him at the shelter, hyung, - Bang said, getting attention from two pairs of hopeful eyes. - You can buy the apartment and see Felix whenever you want as well. Cause I can take him here.  
Jaebum looked relieved and surprised at the same time, while the cat threw his head back and looked at Chris quietly, brown eyes fixed on him.  
\- Are you sure? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable I know you used to live alone. Lixie is quiet and he wouldn't be a bother, but he needs attention. Are you sure you need this? - Jaebum asked, stroking Felix's hair as the younger was waiting for the answer frozen in place.  
\- It's okay, I don't mind, I know Lix is a good kitten, - the Australian cocked his head to the side, looking down at hybrid and smiling at him. - I'm not gonna be the best owner probably, cause I never have someone to look after besides myself, but I'll try, I promise.  
Felix's tail twitched and then waved happily from side to side, his kitten ears perked up in the excitement when the cat heard Chan's words. Hybrid could only hope that Jaebum would accept his friend's offer, so Lix looked at his owner with a question in brown eyes.  
\- Only if you okay with this, Lixie, - the elder said unsure, making the cat nodded his head. - Channie would never hurt you, and you know him well enough, you wouldn't need to go to some stranger.  
Felix wanted his owner to has the apartment of his dreams, but if he could avoid living in an animal shelter along the way that would be great. So Chris's proposition was the best option in their current situation, and Lix didn't need to think twice to agree with it.  
\- Then it settled, - Chan clapped his hand, making his guests look at him. - Lixie, you can look around, if you want.  
Without a word, hybrid got off the sofa and left the living room, closing the door behind him quietly. He understood that the elders needed to talk without his presence, so he decided to leave them alone.  
\- You don't even know how much your help means to us, - Jaebum's eyes filled up with tears of relief and gratitude, and he squeezed Chan's shoulder in appreciation. - I know Felix wouldn't let me miss this chance even if he ended up in a shelter. I don't even know what would happen to me if I needed to give him up.  
\- He has a good heart, - Chan nodded in agreement with the elder's words. - And he's smart, so I think it wouldn't be a problem for me to take care of him. And I always can count on his help.  
\- Yeah, he would tell if you do something wrong.  
\- Is there something I should know? Allergies, habits or favorite things, - Bang looked at his friend in question, and Im nodded.  
\- I gonna write it all down for you, but you should know that he loves chocolate a lot. Don't let him eat too much though he'll get wild.  
\- Wild? Lixie? - Chris huffed in disbelief. He couldn't even imagine how such a gentle and delicate creature could feel these emotions at all.  
\- You wouldn't want to know, believe me, - the elder winced and rubbed his left forearm, remembering the time when he overfed Felix with sweets and refused to give him more, as a result, Lix scratched him really hard. The hybrid literally hung onto Jaebum, growling and trying to snatch the treat out of his owner's hands.  
The door of the room cracked open, drawing the boy's attention, and Felix's head poked out.  
\- Hyung, I found a toy, can I have it, please? - Lix came to the living room, lifting his hand and showing the elders the koala plushie, the one that Chan won in the shooting gallery a year ago. - It reminds me of home, - hybrid's kitten ears drooped, his gaze dropped to the floor, and Chan's heart sank at the sight. He was willing to give everything the cat wants, just so Felix wouldn't be upset. Bang knew that kitten was brought from Australia, and no one wanted to take him cause he didn't know Korean well. Jaebum took Lix to his home and did everything to improve his English, to help hybrid feel at home. Chan being bilingual helped them both whenever he could, tutoring Jaebum in person and shy Felix - on the phone. Chris knew what it feels like to be homesick, so he answered without hesitation:  
\- Of course, you can, Lixie. Can I do anything else for you? - the boy wanted to comfort the upset hybrid as much as possible.  
Felix cast a hesitant glance at his owner and cocked his head to the side, he was clutching the plushie so tight his knuckles turned white from tension.  
\- Do you want to ask something, Lix? - Jaebum asked, trying to cheer up the shy cat with a smile. - Go ahead.  
\- May I hug you? - Felix whispered, looking up to Chan. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, the hybrid still felt awkward in the presence of others, and this request went far away from his comfort zone, but he couldn't help himself. - You related to the home.  
Chris's heart sank with tenderness for the younger. Knowing how shy the hybrid is, the Australian could imagine how hard it was for him to ask something like that, even though he had known Bang for several years.  
\- Sure, come here, - Chan opened his arms and Lix came to him hesitantly, standing between the elder's legs and putting arms around his neck. Holding the older man's head against his chest and resting his cheek on the pillow of Chris's blond hair, the cat closed his eyes. Bang put his arms around Felix's waist, holding him close and stroking his back in an attempt to comfort the hybrid. - Feel free to come to me whenever you need something, Lixie. You gonna live with me, I would do everything in my power to help you.  
The younger rubbed his cheek against the hair of his new owner, expressing gratitude, and purred, forcing Chan to feel the vibration under his cheek.  
\- I think you'll get along, - Jaebum said quietly, smiling, not wanting to interrupt the scene before him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @JaneStay127


End file.
